Folgen eines Satzes
by MajinSakuko
Summary: Komplett! BulmaVegetaBV Was wäre gewesen, wenn Bulma ihren Wunsch nach einem perfekten Freund tatsächlich ausgesprochen hätte?
1. Startplätze vergeben

Titel: Folgen eines Satzes  
  
Teil: 1. Startplätze vergeben  
  
Autor: MajinSakuko  
  
E-Mail: MajinSakuko@yahoo.de  
  
Beta-Reader: JamesMarsters15  
  
Disclaimer: Mir nix, Toriyama alles  
  
Fandom: Dragonball  
  
Pairing/Main-Chara: Bulma/Vegeta, Goku, Yamchu, Freezer  
  
Rating: R  
  
Genre/s: Drama, Romantik, Angst, Mystery  
  
Warning/s: OOC, AU  
  
A/N: 1. Person POV, wechselnd zwischen Bulma und Vegeta  
  
-  
  
Eine feine Gänsehaut überzog meine Oberarme, als ich meine Haare zu einem Zopf flocht. Es war nicht wirklich merkwürdig, dass es in den ersten Juli-Wochen nicht brennheiß war. Dank der Tatsache, dass ich in der Westlichen Hauptstadt wohnte und nicht in südlicheren Regionen, war es stets wohltemperiert. Natürlich konnte es im Sommer auch mal zu richtig tropischen Temperaturen kommen, aber das kam äußerst selten vor, 30° war das ungefähre Maximum, und das war eigentlich schon heiß genug. Mehr würde ich meinen Eltern nicht gerne zumuten ... oh, ich klang ja schon wie ... zu alt auf jeden Fall.  
  
Als ich zur Bestätigung in den Spiegel guckte, blickten mir zwei große blaugrüne Augen entgegen. Zuallererst sprang mir die Abenteuerlust entgegen, dann die Hoffnung. Stürmisch war das Blau in den Pools und versuchte die winzige Spur von Angst zu verdecken. Mist, ich konnte ja nicht mal mich wirklich überzeugen, trotzdem würde es bei meinen Eltern klappen ... müssen.  
  
Der laue Sommerwind spielte durch das erst kürzlich wieder geöffnete Fenster mit meinen Gardinen. Im Frühling war das fröhliche Gezwitscher der Vögel nicht auszuhalten, ging es von morgens bis abends. War denn jedes einzelne Lebewesen auf diesem kamiverdammten Planeten zu dieser Zeit glücklich? Und musste es mir unter die Nase reiben? Sadisten, allesamt! Selbst meine Eltern, die bestimmt schon seit der Steinzeit verheiratet waren, turtelten im Frühling herum wie die Frischverliebten! So was musste doch Spuren bei einer pubertierenden Tochter hinterlassen, oder?  
  
Genauso wie die Tatsache, dass ich nie was zum Valentinstag bekam ... außer diese anonymen Blumen mit dem anonymen Kärtchen und den anonymen Pralinen - die zufälligerweise immer meine neueste Lieblingssorte waren -, die ich jedes Jahr bekam und von denen ich hundertprozentig sicher war, dass sie von meinem eigenen Vater waren. War das nicht traurig? Vergießt ein paar Tränen um mich. Papa, mein anonymer Verehrer.  
  
Vielleicht hätte ich mehr von Mamas Aussehen und weniger von Papas Verstand erben sollen. Vielleicht würde sich dann ein Junge an mich herantrauen ... oder nicht?  
  
Wie kann man nur so borniert sein, dass man seiner Freundin keinen höheren IQ eingestehen kann ... oder will? Jedenfalls meinte Papa das immer. Jungen wären nun mal in dem Alter in einer schwierigen Phase, sie hätten ihren Stolz und ich sei einfach zu klug, dass sie damit klarkommen könnten.  
  
Ein erneuter Luftzug fuhr durch mein Fenster herein und zupfte ein paar lose Strähnen aus meiner Frisur. Die Sonne, die die Sterne für diese Nacht längst überstrahlte, beschien mein frischgemachtes Bett und pries den neuen Tag an. Die Sterne der Nacht würde ich nächste Nacht wieder sehen, doch die Sterne, für die ich mich nun wirklich interessierte, die konnte ich ununterbrochen bewundern. Zwei Stück an der Zahl und in einem strahlenden Gold auf orangefarbenem Hintergrund. Gepriesen sei meine angeborene Forschernatur, der ich es zu verdanken habe, dass ich den Dachboden durchstöbert habe und dabei nicht nur auf diese Kugel, sondern gleich auch noch auf ihr Geheimnis, gestoßen bin. Endlich würde sich meine Intelligenz mal richtig für mich auszahlen.  
  
Not kennt kein Gebot und da frisst der Teufel Fliegen, aber ich ließ mich nicht so leicht unterkriegen.  
  
Irgendwie war es ja schon traurig, dass solch eine Schönheit wie ich darauf angewiesen war, sich durch einen magischen Drachen einen Freund zu beschaffen, aber wenn es nicht anders ging.  
  
Mit fortgeschrittenen sechzehn Jahren war es nun mal so, dass man gewisse Bedürfnisse befriedigt wissen musste. Ich wollte mich nicht nur ständig mit meinen Eltern unterhalten, mich von meinem Kuscheltier wärmen zu lassen war schon kindisch und außerdem wollte ich meine Erdbeeren nicht mehr alleine essen.  
  
Shenlong, der Name des heiligen Drachen wie meine Recherchen ergeben hatten, würde mir meinen Wunsch nach einem perfekten Freund erfüllen, und dann wäre ich bis ans Ende meiner ... unserer Tage glücklich mit ihm. Na ja, hoffentlich er auch mit mir.  
  
Seufzend stützte ich meinen Kopf auf die Handflächen und starrte unfokussiert in den Spiegel, als ich mir noch mal die Eigenschaften meines Freundes durch den Kopf gehen ließ. Groß müsste er sein, doch da ich selbst ziemlich klein war, dürfte das wohl kein Problem darstellen. Sein Lächeln müsste mich umwerfen und Charme dürfte ihm selbstverständlich auch nicht fehlen. Natürlich müsste er gewissen Standards entsprechen, die das Leben in meiner Gesellschaft so mit sich brachte, wie perfekte Manieren und sorgfältig gewählte Hobbies. Wenn er erst mal in meine Augen gesehen hätte, müsste jedes andere Mädchen auf der ganzen Welt uninteressant sein für ihn. Und schwarze Haare müsste er haben. Oh, er würde so perfekt sein ...  
  
/~\+/~\+/~\  
  
"In zwei Monaten sehen wir uns doch wieder ... Bitte nicht ... nicht weinen, Mama ...", versuchte ich den für andere Leute unverständlichen Rede- bzw. Schluchzschwall zu stoppen.  
  
"Mein kleines Mädchen ...", weinte Bunny und umklammerte meine Schultern in einem Griff, den sie im Wrestling aufgeschnappt haben musste. Langsam begannen meine Träume zu schwinden ...  
  
"Schatz, Bulma ist alt genug die Ferien allein zu verbringen, und so eine kleine Abenteuerreise ist doch was ganz Spannendes", rettete Souichi mein Leben. "Die Abwechslung wird ihr gut tun, und falls sie Probleme haben sollte, hat sie ja noch das Funkgerät um uns zu erreichen, nicht wahr?"  
  
"Sicher, Papa", versicherte ich nickend und fragte mich still, ob er mich nicht ein wenig zu offensichtlich los werden wollte. Zwei Monate kinderfreies Haus bei meinen Eltern ... ich wollte gar nicht daran denken, was das für Möglichkeiten ergab. "Ich bin auf alles vorbereitet, es kann gar nichts schief gehen."  
  
"Hast du auch genug Geld mit?", fragte Bunny dann noch. "Ich meine ..."  
  
"Ich werde in der Wildnis sein, Mama, da braucht man kein Geld. Aber ja, ich hab genug dabei, falls es doch mal nötig sein sollte", räumte ich ein und versuchte mein sorgenfreiestes Gesicht aufzulegen. Ihre Sorgen mochte ich nicht haben. "Ich muss jetzt wirklich los, wenn ich noch vor der Hauptverkehrszeit auf den Highway will", drängte ich und küsste meine Eltern auf die Wangen.  
  
"In Ordnung, sei vorsichtig und achte darauf, immer genug zu essen", belehrte mich Mama zum hundersten Mal, was ich dieses Mal einigermaßen entspannt über mich ergehen ließ, da ich wusste, dass es das letzte Mal sein würde.  
  
"Mach ich, keine Sorge", bestätigte ich lächelnd und setzte meine Sonnenbrille auf.  
  
"Mach's gut!", rief Papa mir noch hinterher und ich winkte, als ich in mein Auto stieg und davonbrauste. Vielleicht bildete ich es mir auch nur ein, aber ich hätte schwören können, Mama wieder weinen zu hören. Die Abnabelung dauerte bei ihr wohl viel länger als bei mir, aber ich hatte ja mal wo gelesen, dass das meistens so der Fall war, vor allem bei Einzelkindern. Hm, vielleicht war ich ja nach den Ferien bald kein Einzelkind mehr.  
  
/~\+/~\+/~\  
  
"Wow", flüsterte ich ehrlich beeindruckt. Ich wusste doch, warum ich Wissenschaftlerin werden wollte. Solche bahnbrechenden Erlebnisse konnte man nicht hinterm Bankschalter machen. Den Adrenalinstoß hatte man vielleicht bei einem Überfall, aber das ließ sich schlecht vergleichen.  
  
Shenlong war riesig, viel größer als ich ihn mir vorgestellt hatte. Nun, eigentlich war ja alles ganz anders verlaufen, als ich gedacht hatte. Zum einen war da Son Goku, mein kleiner hirnloser Bodyguard. Es war schon fast traurig, wie doof der sich aufführen konnte. Wusste er nicht mal, dass ich ein Mädchen war! Gab's denn so was? Aber stark war er, das musste man ihm lassen, wenn man sonst schon kein gutes Haar an seiner schreienden Frisur lassen konnte. Naiv und gutgläubig bis zum Umfallen, aber er hatte ein gutes Herz. Dass es so was noch gab ... Es war wirklich ein glücklicher Zufall gewesen, dass wir einander über den Weg gelaufen sind, ansonsten wäre ich nie soweit gekommen.  
  
Dann waren da noch die anderen, wie Oolong, das sprichwörtliche perverse Schwein, Pool und nicht zuletzt Yamchu. Jedes Mal wenn ich einen Blick in seine Richtung warf, wurde er rot. War das nicht süß? Er hatte nicht nur die schönsten dunklen Augen, sondern auch ein Lächeln, das mir die Knie weich werden ließ. Eine völlig neue Erfahrung für mich. Und die Spur von Gefahr, die ihn umwehte, da er ja ein Wüstenbandit war, machte ihn nur noch anziehender. Ich fragte mich, ob aus uns beiden ...  
  
Oh, Prinz Pilaf hatte ich ja vollkommen vergessen. Bösewichte hatte es auf meiner kurzen Tour wahrlich genug gegeben, aber diese verschrumpelte Pflaume schoss den Vogel ab. Wollte er doch tatsächlich den Drachen für seine perfiden, egoistischen Pläne missbrauchen! Der Wunsch gehörte mir!  
  
Und dann geschah wirklich alles sehr schnell. Ich sah aus den Augenwinkeln, wie Oolong aufsprang und den Mund aufriss, wahrscheinlich wollte er dem Drachen seinen Wunsch zuerst vorbringen und damit seine kranke Leidenschaft nach Mädchenschlüpfern befriedigen. Aber nicht mit mir! Mein Gehirn arbeitete nicht umsonst auf überdurchschnittlicher Geschwindigkeit und so setzte ich meinen augenblicklich formulierten Plan auch sofort in die Tat um.  
  
"ICH WÜNSCHE MIR DEN PERFEKTEN FREUND!", schrie ich so laut und so schnell ich konnte.  
  
Mehrere Augenpaare lenkten sich auf mich, die Intensität der Blicke schwankte nach Besitzer zwischen Respekt, Unglauben, Verbitterung und Mordlust. Mann, war ich froh, dass Son Goku mein Leibwächter war.  
  
Shenlong richtete seinen gewaltigen Kopf in meine Richtung und seine Augen glühten bedrohlich auf, was in der abgedunkelten Szenerie noch beeindruckender wirkte.  
  
Ich schluckte trocken und hoffte, ich könnte meine Worte zurücknehmen. Hoffentlich hatte er schon gefrühstückt. "Äh, na ja, weißt du ...", stammelte ich hilflos und lächelte nervös. "Ich wollte mich nicht einmischen ..."  
  
"Dein Wunsch ist erfüllt!" Die Stimme des Drachen klang wie ein Donnern und ließ mich verstummen. "Bis zum nächsten Mal!" Und dann löste sich Shenlong wieder auf, verwandelte sich zurück in die sieben Kugeln, die jetzt versteinert in alle Richtungen davon stoben.  
  
"Gut gemacht, Bulma!", lobte mich Goku und grinste breit. "Du hast verhindert, dass Pilaf die Weltherrschaft an sich reißt."  
  
"Danke", murmelte ich abwesend. Wo blieb denn mein perfekter Freund? Alles, was ich sah, waren meine neuen Freunde und drei noch immer zur Salzsäule erstarrte Bösewichte, denen ich gerade einen Strich durch die Rechnung gemacht hatte. Ob die sich wohl rächen wollten?  
  
Mein Mut sank, als nach weiteren Sekunden nichts geschah, und dann blitzte es. Ein gleißend weißer Lichtstrahl fuhr in den ausgetrockneten Boden der Wüste, wo wir Shenlong gerufen hatten, und blendete alle ... alle außer Yamchu, der mit dem Rücken zu ihm stand.  
  
Das war mein Zeichen! Wie ein Halo umschmiegte das Licht seine Konturen und rundete sie ab. Yamchu war also mein perfekter Freund! Lucky me!  
  
/~\+/~\+/~\  
  
Es war wieder einer dieser Tage, an denen ich aus mehr Wunden blutete, als ich zählen konnte, und ich mich mehr tot als lebendig in mein Quartier schleppen musste. Was dachte ich da? Jeder Tag war ein solcher. Aber bald nicht mehr. Mit meinem siebzehnten Geburtstag war meine Freiheit in beinahe greifbare Nähe gerückt. Zwölf quälend lange Jahre hatte ich durchgehalten, da würden doch zwölf weitere Monate kein Problem mehr darstellen dürfen, nicht? Obwohl dreizehn nie wirklich meine Glückszahl war ... Schulterzuckend - und stöhnend, mit der Bewegung hatte ich mich an das ausgekugelte Gelenk erinnert - betrat ich das Quartier, das ich zusammen mit Nappa und Radditz bewohnte. Obwohl es nicht viele Gegenstände gab, die herumliegen konnten, wirkte es ständig unordentlich. Disziplin war etwas, was diesen beiden Baka weitgehend fehlte. Aber zum Glück war von den beiden keine Spur, sodass ich in aller Ruhe meine Wunden lecken konnte. Ich würde eine ausgezeichnete Krankenschwester abgeben ... Wenn ich bis dahin überleben sollte, was ich natürlich auch vorhatte.  
  
Ein energisches Kopfschütteln und eine Ganzkörperverarztung später war ich wieder soweit auf der Höhe, um mich an mein als wichtig eingestuftes Treffen mit der Echse Freezer zu erinnern. Ich war schon hochgespannt, was er sich dieses Mal wieder als neue "Zähmungsmethode" ausgedacht hatte, um mich vor all seinen Untertanen zu demütigen. War eine alte Tradition das an meinem Geburtstag zu tun.  
  
Nachdem ich eine neue Uniform angezogen hatte, machte ich mich auf den Weg in den Thronsaal, die im Bogen führenden Gänge entlang. Ein Wärmeabdruck genügte, die Tür zu öffnen, und nachdem sie aufgeglitten war, enthüllte sie einen beinahe leeren Raum. Neben Freezer selbst, der in seiner kleinen Ei-Schale dahinschwebte, waren nur noch Radditz und Nappa anwesend. Merkwürdig. Nicht mal seine rechte Hand Zarbon war da. Konnte das was Gutes heißen?  
  
Trotzdem trat ich ohne zu zögern ein. Man konnte nie wissen, was einem bevorstand und war einfach auf alles vorbereitet. Das war die erste Lektion, die man als Krieger zu lernen hatte.  
  
"Oh, da haben wir ja endlich unseren kleinen Prinzen", zwitscherte Freezer und setzte ein schmieriges Lächeln auf.  
  
"Meister Freezer", grüßte ich, als ich auf gleicher Höhe mit meinen beiden Artgenossen war, und verbeugte mich. Nicht aus Höflichkeit, sondern um meine Wut auf dieses As zu verbergen. "Ihr habt mich zu Euch rufen lassen?"  
  
"Wie immer gleich zum Punkt ... Nun gut. Es ist kein erfreulicher Grund, weshalb ich euch sprechen wollte." Freezer schwebte etwas näher und verschränkte seine Finger ineinander. "Wie ihr wissen dürftet, stand ich bis vor kurzer Zeit nicht mehr in Kontakt mit Vegeta-sei ..."  
  
Bei der Erwähnung meines Heimatplaneten durchfluteten mich vage Erinnerungen an ein anderes Leben, das ich damals dort geführt hatte. Ein völlig anderes, als dieses hier. Zwölf Monate wollte ich noch auf mich nehmen, um zurückkehren zu können.  
  
"Vor drei Wochen habe ich eine Nachricht abschicken lassen", fuhr Freezer emotionslos fort. "Und nachdem ich keine Antwort bekam, habe ich einen abgelegenen Posten losgeschickt, um nachzusehen, was dieser Unrespekt zu bedeuten hatte ..."  
  
Wer zollte auch jemandem bereitwillig Respekt, der aussah wie eine von einem Blinden bemalte Barbiepuppe?  
  
"Dieser Posten teilte mir heute mit, dass es zu keiner Antwort hatte kommen können, da niemand in der Lage gewesen war, die Botschaft zu empfangen."  
  
"Was soll das bedeuten, Meister?", wagte Nappa zu fragen. Auch ohne ihn anzusehen, wusste ich, wie er und auch Radditz unter Strom standen, ging es mir doch nicht anders.  
  
Freezer seufzte und da wusste ich, dass es nichts Gutes sein konnte. Es war eine schlechte Nachricht, und er genoss jede Sekunde von ihrer Übermittlung. "Ein Komet hat den Planeten Vegeta zerstört."  
  
Luftschnappen und ungläubiges Keuchen war zu hören. Diese Nachricht war wirklich wie ein Blitz eingeschlagen. Schnell, präzise, ohne Vorwarnung ... grell? Was geschah mit mir? Hatte mich etwa der Schlag getroffen? Na, dafür war ich wohl noch ein bisserl zu jung.  
  
Das Licht blendete meine Augen, es dröhnte tosend in meinen Ohren und ich hatte das unbestimmte Gefühl, mich zu bewegen. Doch ich stand doch still, oder?  
  
Langsam verzog sich die Helligkeit. Warum knirschte es unter meinen Stiefeln? Und weshalb kam ich mir beobachtet vor?  
  
/~\+/~\+/~\  
  
Nachdem die Lichtintensität wieder auf normal war, musste ich erst mal noch mal blinzeln. Wo kam denn auf einmal dieser Zwerg her? Ein merkwürdig flaues Gefühl beschlich meinen Magen, als ich ihn so gut es auf die Distanz ging eingehender musterte. Er war eineinhalb Köpfe kürzer als Yamchu, somit sogar ein wenig kleiner als ich, da konnte nicht mal die Hochhausfrisur was dran ändern. Andererseits sah der Spandex-Anzug ja nicht schlecht auf den Muskeln aus. Himmel, wo kam denn die Schwäche her? War ich wirklich so oberflächlich? Aber ja doch! Okay, nein ...  
  
Sollte der etwa die Erfüllung meines Wunsches sein? Vielleicht konnte er ja nicht mal sprechen ...  
  
"Wo bin ich?", knurrte er wie aufs Sprichwort unfreundlich.  
  
Vielleicht also auch doch.  
  
-  
  
Anhang: Verschiedene Titelmöglichkeiten dieser Story - allesamt unter keinerlei Drogeneinfluss entstanden!  
  
Wishing Ouji  
  
Ein Wunsch, ein Prinz  
  
Prinzen wünscht man sich nicht  
  
Ein Wunsch, der war  
  
Ich wünsche mir, ich wünsche mir, Zuckerguss mit Schokobier  
  
Ich wünsche mir, ich wünsche mir, ein Kind von dir  
  
Mein Wunschzettel  
  
Er und ich? Bitte nich'!  
  
Wünsch dich glücklich!  
  
Folgen eines Satzes (Fermat? Hat nichts mit Mathe zu tun.) 


	2. Umzug und Auszug

2. Umzug  
  
A/N: Ja, ich glaube auch nicht, dass Vegeta-sei nur drei Lichtjahre von der Erde entfernt war, aber zum Wohle der FF.  
  
-  
  
Er hatte schwarze Haare.  
  
Das war's dann auch schon mit den Übereinstimmungen mit meinem perfekten Freund. Er hatte keinerlei Manieren, er war rüpelhaft, er war herablassend, er war kleinwüchsig, er war ... nicht akzeptabel!  
  
Aber natürlich hatte ich ihn nicht in der Wüste sich selbst überlassen können, da es ja irgendwie meine Schuld war, dass der arme Zwerg jetzt hier war. Dabei war ich mir noch nicht mal sicher, von wo er herkam. Reden tat er auch nicht sehr gut, und wenn schon, kamen nur Beleidigungen aus seinem Mundwerk. Wenigstens wusste ich, dass er Vegeta hieß und dass er der Saiyajin no Ouji war - eine Information, die ich noch oft genug hören sollte.  
  
Ich erinnerte mich noch ausgezeichnet daran, als er so dastand, in der Hitze der Wüste, völlig orientierungslos, aber trotzdem nicht verloren. Durch seine alleinige Ausstrahlung hatte er Pilaf, Shou und Mai vertrieben - und ich war mir sicher, dass er es auch andersartig geschafft hätte. Auch wenn er für sein Alter recht klein war, so überragte er Goku doch um einen guten Kopf, doch das musste noch nichts heißen; Goku war ja noch im Wachstum, wohingegen Vegeta offensichtlich aus der Pubertät schon raus war.  
  
Yamchu hatte ziemlich entgeistert ausgesehen, er hatte noch nie eine Begegnung der Dritten Art gehabt - na ja, ich ja auch nicht, aber ich als Wissenschaftlerin war eben für alles offen - und das toppte sogar seine Begegnung mit der Weiblichen Art. So war das nun mal, zuerst war man topaktuell, und fünf Minuten später, wenn man mal kurz den Wunsch nach dem perfekten Freund dem Heiligen Drachen äußerte und der einen einen außerirdischen Prinzen herbeamte war man schon passé. Apropos passé, ich musste ja noch Französisch lernen in den Ferien ...  
  
Aber dieses winzige Detail verblasste, wenn man daran dachte, dass man einen echten, leibhaftigen, außerirdischen Prinzen bei sich zu Hause wohnen hatte. Und das beste war, meinen Eltern schien das nichts auszumachen. Sie waren immer schon sehr offen und unterstützten mich in jeglicher Art, aber eigentlich hätte ich schon mit mehr Überredungskunst meinerseits gerechnet, was Vegetas Unterbringung in der C.C. anbelangte. Aber egal, einem geschenkten Gaul schaut man nicht ins Maul.  
  
In meinem Bett liegend überlegte ich mir, was Goku, Yamchu und Oolong wohl gerade machten. Die drei waren alleine weitergezogen um zu trainieren und stärker zu werden, obwohl Goku das nur widerstrebend tat. Er war vollkommen fasziniert gewesen über die Tatsache, dass dieser Vegeta ebenfalls einen Schweif hatte - Kami sei dank hatte er davon abgesehen, ihn zu "patten", ich wollte gar nicht wissen, wie der arrogante Prinz auf diese Annäherung reagiert hätte. Wahrscheinlich noch schlimmer als ich ...  
  
/~\+/~\+/~\  
  
Ich lag in diesem .... Bett, das sie als "meines" bezeichnet hatte. Warum sollte sie mir ein Bett schenken? Sah ich aus, als würde ich es nötig haben? Jetzt vielleicht noch nicht, aber nach allem, was ich bislang herausgefunden hatte, würde ich wohl noch ein Weilchen auf dieser "Erde" bleiben müssen. Gab es wirklich noch einen Planeten, der die Raumfahrt noch nicht gemeistert hatte? Und weshalb musste ich dann gerade auf diesem landen?  
  
Das brachte mich zur nächsten Frage: Warum war ich eigentlich hier gelandet? Soweit ich verstanden hatte, war es das Werk irgendeines Drachens, der Wünsche erfüllt, und dass sie irgendetwas gewollt hatte, nur was, das war nicht aus ihr herauszubringen gewesen ... Aber nun gut, da ich ja wohl noch ein wenig bleiben musste, würde ich es schon herausbekommen aus ihr.  
  
Sie, das blauhaarige ... Kind mit der großen Klappe - das konnte ich schon nach unserer erst sehr kurzen Bekanntschaft über sie aussagen. Und vielleicht noch, dass einer von uns beiden diese Zeit, die ich auf der Erde verbringen muss, wahrscheinlich nicht überleben würde.  
  
Und dann war da noch ein Grund, weshalb ich hier bleiben musste. Dieses Kind - Goku? - hatte einen Schweif. War das ein Zufall, ein genetischer Defekt? Das konnte ich mir nicht vorstellen, denn er hatte auch noch diese gravitationsverwehrende Frisur, die ihn eigentlich als Saiyajin ausweisen sollte. Aber sein Charakter ... das war eine andere Sache. Wenn ich nur schon Zugang zu allen Dateien auf Freezers Schiff gehabt hätte, dann wüsste ich nun, ob dieser Goku vielleicht ein Saiyajin war, der als Baby auf diese Erde geschickt worden war. Dann wären wir ja vier ... obwohl Goku ja dann logischerweise ein Unterklasse-Krieger sein müsste.  
  
Unterklasse-Krieger wie Radditz. Wie es den beiden wohl ging? Nicht, dass es mich wirklich interessierte, oder interessieren musste. Die zwei konnten gut für sich selbst sorgen.  
  
Ich seufzte und versuchte in dem ungewohnten Bett eine bequemere Position zu finden. Obwohl ich nicht sicher sagen konnte, woher ich es wusste, so war ich mir doch sicher, dass ich von den 'Briefs' nichts zu befürchten hatte. Nicht, dass sie mir vielleicht in irgendeiner Art gefährlich werden könnten, aber ich wusste auch, dass sie es nicht mal versuchten, hätten sie die Macht.  
  
Merkwürdiger Planet.  
  
Merkwürdiger Geburtstag.  
  
/~\+/~\+/~\  
  
"Wie konnte das passieren?" Wie Eisdolche schnitten die Worte durch die Herzen der beiden Saiyajin. Seit knappen zehn Minuten war der Thronsaal des Icejin verriegelt und keiner konnte hinein- noch hinauskommen. Und obwohl Nappa und Radditz wussten, dass es Unsinn war, so konnten sie doch nicht das Gefühl abschütteln, dass der Raum kleiner zu werden schien. "Muss ich mich wiederholen?" Freezers ölige Stimme ließ Schauer über die Wirbelsäulen der zwei Teenager laufen.  
  
"I-ich habe keine Ahnung, Meister", antwortete Nappa mit gesenktem Haupt, wobei das leichte Stottern kaum zu hören gewesen war.  
  
"Falsche Antwort." Und damit schoss Freezer einen dünnen Energiestrahl direkt auf das Knie des Elite-Saiyajin ab, dass dieser mit einem unidentifizierbaren Schmerzenslaut zusammenbrach. Das viele Blut, das aus der Wunde herauslief, ließ vermuten, dass eine wichtige Arterie getroffen worden war, und langsam verschwamm Nappas Vision.  
  
Radditz schnappte nicht mal nach Luft angesichts dieser grausamen Reaktion. Er war schon lange genug Freezers Untertan, um damit gerechnet zu haben.  
  
"Und? Was hast du dazu zu sagen, Langhaar?" Es machte dem Icejin offensichtlich riesige Freude, seine Untergebenen zu quälen. Denn woher sollten sie schon die richtige Antwort kennen? Oder wahrscheinlich kannten sie sie ja doch; nämlich, dass es keine gab und sie nun mal falsch liegen mussten. Im Grunde könnte es Freezer nicht weniger kratzen, was nun wirklich mit dem Affenprinzen geschehen war. Er hatte nie eine ernsthafte Gefahr dargestellt, und jetzt wo er sich sozusagen in Luft aufgelöst hatte, hatte er ein Problem weniger, um das er sich kümmern müsste.  
  
/~\+/~\+/~\  
  
Son Goku, Yamchu und Kuririn wurden währenddessen von Muten Roshi trainiert, und nach kurzer Zeit trafen sie auf Lunch, die sich in Yamchu verguckte, währenddessen Ranchi den ehemaligen Wüstenbanditen die Tatsache wieder vor Augen führte, dass Frauen unberechenbare Wesen waren.  
  
/~\+/~\+/~\  
  
"Und was soll ich hier den ganzen Tag machen? Ihr habt hier ja noch nicht mal die geringste Trainingsmöglichkeit!", fauchte Vegeta mich an und verschränkte wieder mal seine Arme vor der Brust. Mühsam riss ich mich von dem Anblick los und blitzte genauso wütend in seine Augen.  
  
"Wenn du's wissen willst, wir haben einen Dojo im Keller, den du benutzen kannst, solange ... Na ja, solange bis wir eine Lösung gefunden haben ..."  
  
"Bis ihr eine Lösung gefunden habt? Ha! Das dauert doch Jahre. Euer pathetischer Planet hat ja noch nicht mal Raketen entwickelt, wie lange denkst du denn, dass man braucht, ein ganzes Raumschiff zu kreieren?"  
  
"Pass mal auf, Sturmfrisur", knurrte ich den Prinzen an. "Ich bin zufällig das klügste Genie, das dieser Planet zu bieten hat und wenn ich sage-" Doch ich wurde rüpelhaft unterbrochen.  
  
"Dann muss euer Planet ja wirklich aus lauter Schwammköpfen bestehen! Du willst ein Genie sein? Du bist ja nur ein blauhaariges Kind mit einer zu schrillen Stimme!"  
  
"Was?", schnappte ich nach Luft. "Wie kannst du es wagen? Ich lasse dich hier umsonst wohnen und alles und was machst du? Du versuchst mich zu beleidigen? Ich bin schon sechzehn und an deiner Größe gemessen ... Bist du dann fünfzehn oder was?" Ein überlegenes Grinsen zierte meine Lippen, als ich Vegetas Augenbrauen sich zusammenziehen verfolgte. Treffer. Versenkt.  
  
"Ich bin ... mir sicher, dass ich darauf nicht antworten werde. Und jetzt zeig mir wo dieser 'Dojo' sich befindet."  
  
Lächelnd deutete ich Vegeta mir zu folgen. Natürlich konnte er mir sein Alter nicht verraten. Hätte er gesagt, er wäre älter als ich, hieße das ja, dass er wirklich langsamer wuchs als ich, und wenn sein Wachstum normal wäre, müsste er jünger sein. Bulma 1 Punkt. Vegeta 0. Hatte ich eigentlich auch 'witzig' auf meiner Liste der Attribute, die mein Freund haben musste?  
  
/~\+/~\+/~\  
  
Drei Jahre schon lebte ich auf der Erde und so langsam frage ich mich, ob Freezer mich hier jemals finden würde. Natürlich müsste er das, wenn dieser Son Goku tatsächlich auch ein Saiyajin war - was immer wahrscheinlicher wurde. Bulma hatte noch keine großartigen Fortschritte mit ihrem eigenen Raumschiff erlangt - was mich nicht wunderte. Sie war klug, das gab ich aber nur im Stillen zu, aber wütend war sie noch besser.  
  
Ich wusste noch immer nicht, weshalb ich wirklich auf der Erde war, aber irgendwie wollte ich es auch noch ein wenig so belassen, die Illusion aufrecht erhalten. Nachdem ich mit meinem Training fertig war - welches überraschenderweise durch etliche Geräte, die Bulma und ihr Vater erfunden hatten, viel effektiver gestaltet wurde - würde ich mich auf den Dachboden zurückziehen. Vom Speicher aus hatte man einen ausgezeichneten Blick auf den nächtlichen Sternenhimmel und mit dem Teleskop würde ich diese Nacht das Spektakel beobachten. Ja, ich wusste, dass das irgendwie morbid war, aber auch tröstlich, auch wenn ich wusste, dass das niemand so sehen würde.  
  
Zwei Stunden später war ich am Dachboden und richtete das Fernrohr aus. Der Professor hatte nicht viele Fragen gestellt, wofür ich die Berechnungen brauchte, und dafür war ich froh - wenn nicht sogar dankbar.  
  
Das richtige Okular war bereits eingesetzt, wodurch ich nur noch zoomen musste, was ich durch die Eingabe in das elektronische Wahlsystem tat. Der Sucher zeigte einen großen Haufen Sterne, alle Lichtjahre entfernt, und vielleicht war einer davon ja die Sonne meines Planeten gewesen. Wahrscheinlich nicht.  
  
"Was tust du da?", erklang Bulmas Stimme von der Falltür her. Wär ja zu schön gewesen, wenn sie mich mal allein gelassen hätte. Die drei Jahre jetzt war sie wie mein Schatten ...  
  
"Ich zähl nur, ob noch alle Sterne da sind", antwortete ich in meiner besten sarkastischen Stimme, die sie dazu bringen sollte, zu gehen. Wie immer klappte es nicht. Hatte ich meinen Biss verloren?  
  
"Aha", lachte sie nur. Lachte sie mich etwa aus? "Ernsthaft."  
  
Ich seufzte nur. Nur weil sie mich warum auch immer aus den Fängen der Eidechse gerettet hatte, hieß noch lange nicht, dass ich ihr Rechnung schuldig war.  
  
"Lass mich mal sehen", murmelte sie und schneller, als ich es ihr zugetraut hätte, war sie beim Teleskop und blickte durch das Okular. "Aber ... da ist ja gar nichts ... nur schwarz." Sie richtete sich wieder auf und blickte mir fragend in die Augen. "Hast du dich mit der Einstellung geirrt oder ...?" Auf mein Knurren hin unterließ sie ihre zweite Unterstellung.  
  
"Nein, das ist schon richtig so."  
  
"Aber da ist doch nichts ... Was willst du denn sehen?"  
  
"Man wird ihn noch früh genug sehen können, und jetzt lass mich hin, bevor ich es verpasse."  
  
"Wen sehen? Jetzt red schon!"  
  
"Meinen Heimatplaneten." Auf diese meine Aussage blieb sie ruhig. Zumindest für zehn Sekunden.  
  
"Aber ... ähm, hast du nicht gesagt, dein Heimatplanet wäre zerstört worden? Vor drei Jahren und ... oh, verstehe schon."  
  
"Ja?", fragte ich mit hochgezogener Braue. "Das wäre ein erstes Mal."  
  
"Oh, sei still, Vegeta! Ich habe nur nicht damit gerechnet, dass dein Planet so nah an der Erde war, okay? Wenn du gleich gesagt hättest, dass er drei Lichtjahre von hier entfernt lag, hätte ich es gleich gewusst." Ich konnte ihr ansehen, dass es für sie aufregend war, die Explosion eines Planeten mit eigenen Augen mitanzusehen. Wie oft passierte so was schon? Und wie viel 'Glück' musste man haben, um es mit ansehen zu können? Dann war es ja wohl mein 'Glück', dass ich wusste, wann mein Planet zerstört worden war - wobei ich mir durchaus bewusst war, dass die Eidechse mich auch belogen haben könnte - und dass mein Planet zum größten Teil aus hochbrennbaren Gasen bestanden hatte. Somit konnten wir mit diesem Teleskop in die Vergangenheit blicken und die Explosion Vegeta-seis hautnah miterleben. Bulma sah das Ganze wahrscheinlich nur als wissenschaftliches Ereignis, das man untersuchen konnte, oder sie sagte nichts aus Rücksicht auf mich? Wie ... nett - und diesmal meinte ich es nicht mal sarkastisch.  
  
Es war ein hochmodernes Teleskop - wenn sie schon keine Raumschiffe hatten - und war mit zwei Okularen ausgestattet, sodass wir beide gleichzeitig das Feuer im Vakuum verfolgen konnten. Irgendwie ließ es mich ziemlich kalt. Vielleicht weil ich es schon seit drei Jahren wusste, dass es passieren würde.  
  
Es war der Abschluss. Auf eine verdrehte Weise die Versinnbildlichung meines Umzuges. Ich war mir nicht mal sicher, ob ich noch von dem Planeten Erde runter wollte, wenn erst mal die Raumschiffe fertig entwickelt waren, an denen Bulmas Vater und auch sie selbst so fleißig arbeiteten. Ich hatte eine zweite Heimat gefunden, und jetzt, da ich mit eigenen Augen gesehen hatte, wie mein Planet verging, konnte ich es auch selbst glauben.  
  
"Weißt du", flüsterte Bulma nach einer Weile leise, wohl darauf bedacht, 'den Moment' nicht zu zerstören, indem sie ihre schrille Stimme zu sehr erhob. "Ich dachte zuerst, du würdest nach Sternschnuppen suchen und dir was wünschen ..."  
  
"Ist dafür nicht euer toller Drache da?", fragte ich ärgerlich zurück. Meinen Vorschlag, mit Hilfe dieses Shenlongs ein Raumschiff zu kreieren, wurde von ihr natürlich sofort zunichte gemacht, da Kami dazu nicht das Wissen verfügte. Fantastisch. Wozu hatte man einen Wunschdrachen, wenn man sich nicht das wünschen konnte, was man wollte? Was man wollte ... Das brachte mich auf mein beliebtestes Thema zurück: Was sie gewollt hatte. Und nun würde ich es endlich erfahren. "Der Drache, der auch deinen Wunsch erfüllt hat?" Kaum hatte ich den Satz ausgesprochen, sah ich schon, wie Bulma bis an die Haarwurzeln rot anlief. Aha, sehr interessant. "Wieso bin ich auf die Erde gekommen? Was für einen Wunsch könntest du möglicherweise formuliert haben?"  
  
"Ich glaube nicht, dass ...", stammelte sie verlegen und ich stellte mit Genugtuung fest, dass sie nicht mehr in meine Augen sehen konnte.  
  
"Ich will es jetzt endlich wissen, deine Ausreden reichen endlich. Also mach den Mund auf und spuck es aus!"  
  
"Vegeta ..." War ich nicht böse, wenn ich ihr Unwohlsein als Unterhaltung ansah? Gut.  
  
"Nichts, 'Vegeta', ich will es hören. Was könnte so peinlich sein, dass du es nicht zu sagen wagst? Hm? Oder hast du etwa Angst, es mir zu gestehen?", fuhr ich in immer leiser werdenderen Stimme fort.  
  
"Nein", erwiderte Bulma fest und hob ruckartig den Blick. "Natürlich nicht."  
  
"Na, dann sag es doch einfach ..."  
  
/~\+/~\+/~\  
  
Ich konnte fühlen, dass mein Gesicht ungefähr so rot wie eine überreife Tomate strahlen musste, aber trotzdem senkte ich meinen Blick nicht mehr. Warum musste Vegeta nur gerade jetzt wieder damit anfangen? Es hatte doch die letzten drei Jahre ganz gut so geklappt. Er hätte dumm sterben können, und sich nicht mal darüber aufregen müssen, aber nein, Monsieur musste immer alles bekommen, was er wollte, wann er es wollte. Und höchstwahrscheinlich würde er es mir auch noch vorhalten, dass ich auch mal was für mich wollte. Vielleicht hing das dann mit der Tatsache zusammen, dass ich ihn wollte, aber woher sollte ich das denn bitteschön auch wissen?  
  
"Ich wünschte mir ...", begann ich zögerlich und Vegetas Augenbrauen hoben sich ein wenig und forderten mich dadurch auf, weiterzusprechen. "Ich wünschte mir ..."  
  
"Ja, was denn nun?!" Geduld. Hatte ich nicht auch noch Geduld auf der Liste der Attribute meines Freundes irgendwo vermerkt?  
  
Aber Geduld hatte ich ja auch nicht. "Ich wünschte mir den perfekten Freund!" Irgendwie hatte sich meine Liste innerhalb der drei Jahre grundlegend verändert, bis auf den Punkt mit den schwarzen Haaren. Und wenn Vegeta erst einmal Super Saiyajin war - wobei ich davon wusste, dass er dann blonde Haare hatte - würde auch dieser Punkt diskutabel sein. "Bist du jetzt zufrieden?" Und ich wunderte mich, dass ich zwei Sätze sagen konnte, ohne unterbrochen zu werden.  
  
"D-den perfekten ... 'Freund'?!", stammelte Vegeta geschockt. Und irrte ich mich, oder bildeten sich da auch zwei rote Flecke auf seinen Wangen?  
  
"Ja", erwiderte ich lächelnd. "Scheint so, als hätte das Schicksal uns beide füreinander ausgewählt."  
  
Epilog - Auszug  
  
Nun, ich denke, dass es ja klar war, dass wir nicht ewig in der C.C. leben konnten. Irgendwann war es uns einfach zu eng und mit dem baldigen Familienzuwachs würde es noch enger werden. Wer hätte das damals gedacht? Ich nicht, und mein Mate bestimmt auch nicht.  
  
Freezer ist nie auf die Erde gekommen, wofür ich froh bin, denn wir mussten hier ohnehin mit genügend Problemen kämpfen.  
  
Nachdem Trunks jetzt bald sechzehn wird, haben wir uns überlegt, ihm unsere Geschichte zu erzählen, aber vielleicht wird er es gar nicht glauben, wer weiß? Ja, er hat bestimmt die verrücktesten Eltern, die ein Kind nur haben kann, aber wie wir zusammengekommen sind, das war schon eine Klasse für sich.  
  
Obwohl ich gar nicht an das Schicksal glaube.  
  
Ende des Eintrages  
  
Ende der Geschichte 


End file.
